Valentine'th Day
by Fauna Productions
Summary: Jeremy realizes he likes Rich. But he doesn't like to talk about his feelings ever. / A Spicy Bis story I finished half an hour after Valentine's Day was over, oops.


Jeremy loved Valentine's Day. He never had a Valentine, but he enjoyed buying things for his mom and Michael. He would buy little superhero stickers with things like "I think you're super!" written on them for his best friend since kindergarten and boxes of chocolate for his mother with a handmade card telling her how much he loved her.

But then his mother walked out of the house, never to return or even call to see how he was doing.

That was February 14th.

Valentine's Day.

After that, he could hardly stand to see all the heart shaped decorations and all the people who were so happy on that day.

"Hey, that's okay, buddy," Michael told him, smiling as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I'll go buy a bunch of discount chocolate tomorrow, repackage them, and we can chill out and enjoy ourselves. I'm the forever alone guy anyway!"

That did earn a quiet chuckle and a nod from Jeremy, so that's exactly what they did.

Then there was the incident in junior year of high school, and that brought some interesting surprises later.

Richard Goranski.

5'5" of teenage bully. A cool and popular dude. Looked a bit like a rooster with the red streak in his hair.

And Jeremy fell.

By that, I don't mean he fell in love. I mean the fool tripped on the stairs in junior year, just after he and the aforementioned rooster had been released from the hospital, and he fell directly into Rich's arms.

"S-Sorry, I didn't m-mean to-" the stuttered apology was cut off by Rich's chuckle.

"Oh, you _fell_ for me, huh?" he asked, winking.

Jeremy blinked. The guy with the awful pun/pick up line… _he_ was one of Middleborough High's most popular students?

And then it sunk in that there was only a few inches between their faces, and Rich was still holding Jeremy, and a few people were pointing and snickering, and Jeremy's face was bright red.

He stuttered something along the lines of "class- now- bYE-" and bolted, his shoes squeaking as he ran down the hall.

He practically collapsed into his seat once he'd reached his class, right next to Brooke.

He'd nearly forgotten that they sat in adjacent seats and he jumped slightly when she leaned over to him. "Your face is very red, are you okay? What happened?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled, avoiding her eyes. "Just, uh, embarrassing incident in the hall."

She nodded, and gave a small shrug and smile. "High school students forget things within a day, no need to be embarrassed. No one'll care but you."

Jeremy smiled back. "Thanks, Brooke."

After that, they returned their attention to the teacher.

Well, Jeremy was looking at him anyway and vaguely aware that he was talking. But his mind had wandered back to what happened with Rich.

Rich with his strong arms, catching Jeremy effortlessly. His soft chuckle and cocky smile, saying that line with such confidence. The way his eyes light up when he talks about something he's passionate about. His awful but somehow endearing fashion sense.

"Oh _no_, I like Rich Goranski!" Jeremy realized a moment too late that he'd said that aloud.

Several people glanced at him, several others just ignored him.

Brooke giggled.

The teacher asked him not to interrupt the lesson again or else he'd be sent to the principal's office.

For some reason, and much to Jeremy's embarrassment and confusion, no one seemed at all surprised by this development.

Jeremy buried his face in his hands.

After a few more minutes of the teacher's lesson, Brooke leaned over again and whispered, "For what it's worth, I think you two will make a cute couple."

He just nodded, keeping his face covered.

Class dragged on for what felt like forever, and Jeremy was first out of the room once they were dismissed.

Unfortunately, he had to head to lunch. And the entire 'Squip Squad' shared a table.

Brooke caught up with him in the hall, grabbing his cardigan mainly not to lose him in the crowd. It was something the two of them were comfortable with, and it happened often.

"Are you gonna tell him?" she asked as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Mmmaybe," he mumbled. "I-I mean, wh-what if he doesn't feel the same? What if I'm just confused? What if it ruins our friendship?!"

"Ruins whose friendship?" Jenna emerged from the crowd, walking beside the two. "You know, I've got your back, Jeremy, I can destroy anyone who hurts you."

"Th-thanks, Jenna," Jeremy said, sounding quite uncertain. "I don't think you'll need to destroy him though."

"Him?" Jenna repeated, a grin slowly forming on her face. "Have you finally realized you're gay for Rich?"

Jeremy squeaked, turning bright red again. "H-How did you- I mean- what did- uh-" he broke off his stuttering and whined. "How does everyone know before me?"

"Jeremy, I love you, but you're oblivious." Jenna shook her head, laughing. Brooke agreed, giggling along.

The three of them walked into the cafeteria, got their food (was it really food? Jeremy wasn't sure), and sat down at the table they always took.

Michael was already there, humming along to whatever was playing through his headphones. He glanced up and grinned. "Jeremy! What'cha been up to, buddy?"

"What do you mean? Why would I be doing anything? I haven't done anything-"

"_Dude_," Michael interrupted his rambling, "I was just asking how you've been today, I'm not accusing you of anything."

Jeremy looked down. "Oh."

"Jerry's just a little stressed right now," Brooke explained, a small smile on her face.

"Aw, what about, broski?" Jake asked, maneuvering his wheelchair in place. Christine was right there with him and slid into a chair.

Jeremy shrugged, picking at what was supposed to pass as food on his plate.

"Oh, wonderful, Jeremy's back to moping," Chloe observed, rolling her eyes as she took a seat.

"Chloe!" Christine hit her arm and ducked away from the elbow she aimed back at him.

"Seriously though, _bro_ccoli," Jake spoke up again, leaning back in his wheelchair. "What's up?"

Jeremy continued to stare downwards, picking at his food.

"Whoa, there'th an incredible amount of tension at the table." Rich was standing rather awkwardly to the side, giving everyone at the table a worried glance over.

Jeremy stood up abruptly. "Sorry, gotta go."

He all but ran from the cafeteria, ignoring his friends' worried exclamations of "Jeremy!"

He went outside and pretty much hid, sitting next to the stairs so he was out of sight from the door. He briefly considered going home, pretend to be sick or something, then he could avoid his feelings; his favorite way of dealing with anything and everything. Who needs emotions when you can just keep everyone at arm's length and never talk about your problems?

"Jeremy…?"

He looked up to see exactly the person he didn't want to face right now, Richard Goranski.

"Uh, have I upthet you thomehow, dude?" he asked awkwardly, sitting across from him on the grass, obviously distressed. "I mean, maybe you've just realized you can do tho much better since I made you my punching bag for all of thophomore year and most of thith year tho I get it if that'th finally thunk in but-"

"It's not that…" Jeremy sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin there. "I just… realized something else…"

"Thomething… bad?"

"Not- not exactly…" he sighed again, before taking a deep breath to continue. "I am… in love with you."

There were several moments where Rich just stared at him and Jeremy was afraid he'd made a mistake telling him.

"Oh no, I've ruined our friendship now, I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"I feel the thame way." The confession seemed to surprise both of them. Rich hadn't even thought about it before blurting it out, but it was the truth.

"Wait, so does that mean we're…" Jeremy gestured around vaguely. "Ya know. Like, dating? Is… Is that how it works?"

Rich shrugged. "Dunno. Probably." he crawled over to sit next to Jeremy, leaning against the wall. "We're boyfriend and boyfriend now or thomething, huh?"

"That's gay!"

Jeremy yelped, looking up. Michael was leaning over the stair railings, looking down at the pair. "Y'all gay!"

"We're _bi_, actually," Jeremy corrected, sticking out his tongue. "Life isn't this or that, _Michael_."

Michael nodded. "Right you are." he turned to walk away. "Keep being bi, you two, but don't be late for your next class."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, turning back to look at Rich who seemed nervous. "Hey, you good? You look a little-"

"Can I kith you?" he asked quickly.

Jeremy gently grabbed his face and kissed him. Rich seemed to melt and he happily kissed back.

They joined their friends a few minutes later, hand in hand.

"There you two are!" Christine exclaimed, her hands on her hips. "What were you doing?"

Michael grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Jeremy making him blush again. "Dude, stop that."

"What _were_ you doing though?" he asked, his grin widening.

"None of your busineth but altho not what you're thinking," Rich answered, shaking his head.

Brooke giggled, pointing at the two. "Do I spy interlocked hands?"

"Yeah," he said simply.

Jake tilted his head. "And, uh, _why_ are you holding hands?"

"We're bi together." Rich shrugged and his boyfriend shook his head.

"Is that really the best way you could've announced that?"

"Yep!"

Jeremy shook his head again. "You're an idiot but you're _my_ idiot."

"Whoa, you two like each other?" Chloe deadpanned. "No way. What a huge surprise. This is news to me."

Christine slapped her arm again. "Don't be mean… but also you owe me $20."

"Sorry, what?" Jeremy asked.

"I bet that one of you would figure it out and confess before the end of the month," she explained, smirking. "Everyone owes me $20… except for Brooke, she didn't participate."

"Wow, thankth, guyth," Rich said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

The group of friends laughed together.

"Valentine'th Day is tomorrow!" Rich yelled suddenly. "I gotta buy gifth now!"

"I'll help you pick stuff out," Michael offered. "I know my best friend like I know the back of my hand."

"Just yesterday you realized you have a birthmark on your hand that you'd never noticed before!" Jeremy pointed out.

"I didn't say it was helpful that I do," he said, laughing.

Jeremy didn't think Valentine's Day was so bad after all. This year he has a boyfriend to share it with, and a group of friends that could be a little ridiculous but were still good to him (mostly, when they weren't betting on how oblivious he is).

Life was pretty good for once.


End file.
